fujio_akatsukafandomcom-20200214-history
Moko
Moko (モコ) is a character created by Fujio Akatsuka, appearing in Akko-chan's Got a Secret! and a member of Akatsuka's Star System. She is alternatively known by her full name of Motoko Naniwa'' (浪花元子 ''Naniwa Motoko), or initially as Tomoko Ina (伊奈トモ子 Ina Tomoko) in stories of the first run of Akko-chan. Overview As Akko's best friend, Moko appears to be a furthering of Akatsuka's "best friend" type of character which was usually more tomboyish than the lead heroine, down to her wearing braids. Her original full name of Tomoko is briefly given in the second chapter of the first run by her mother, with her name being inspired by that of Akatsuka's first wife at the time, Tomoko Ino (稲生登茂子). It is uncertain why her name was changed for the Toei anime, but it was imported back to the manga for the second run and further work. Physical Appearance Moko is a taller, slender girl around the same size as Akko. She has long black hair tied back into a pair of plaits (one often only seen from profile view), with large bows at the ends. She is often seen wearing various types of dresses, long socks, and "Mary Jane"-style shoes. Her eyes are black and monochromatic with a shiny style to them, seen in characters such as Bakabon's Mama. However, in the anime adaptations and some redrawn chapters of the second Ribon run, her eyes are depicted with sclera and in a more standard style. The Nakayoshi run of the manga and the "Young version" one-shot keep her eyes in the original appearance. Personality Moko is a friendly but stern and loud young girl who often quarrels with Akko and can become jealous very abruptly, but can reconcile just as easily. Between the two, she is the more tomboyish character, even more so when Akko is depicted with such a trait. She scolds her younger brother Kankichi for his cowardice and often punishes him by hitting him in the head for that or for him being disobedient, but the behavior of a gentle sister can also be witnessed. She is not very good at math or cooking, but is strong in a fight, whether her opponent is a guy or not. Relationships with Other Characters History Osomatsu-kun (manga) After Totoko was finished with letting the Matsuno family babysit her younger relative Chibita in the chapter "It's All Fine Until You Take Off His Hat", Moko appeared to come get her to play. However, this moment would soon be interrupted by Osomatsu blowing Chibita's hat off with a fan, causing Chibita to lose his temper and beat Totoko up as she could be seen screaming for help. Moko does not feature prominently in the -kun manga after this point, though she does in turn encounter the sextuplets briefly and twice in the Akko-chan series, as well as being given a hard time by Chibita in a ski lodge story. A gag of her also appears in the BomBom run when Totoko and Osomatsu run a rental girlfriend service and depict her as an unflattering sketchy illustration amongst images of other similarly ugly scribble women (including the character Mika Saotome, who previously appeared in the Nakayoshi Akko-chan). Appearances in Animation Osomatsu-kun (1966) Moko briefly appears at the end of the adaptation of the hat story, as she did in the manga. She and Totoko are both shown to be horrified when Chibita's hat blows off, and are angrily chased down the street by him. Unlike the manga, Chibita does not manage to beat up Totoko; his hat blows onto a baby and causes him to become violent, lashing out at his own mother and then at Chibita. The Secrets of Akko-chan (1969) Furious Ataro (1969) Moko makes a single appearance in the adaptation of her story from the manga, along with her brother, although her name was changed to Miko. The Secrets of Akko-chan (1988) Furious Ataro (1990) Moko technically does not exist in the series, as her original cameo was removed and altered. However, the character of Himeka Ayanokouji does stand in as a counterpart for her and has a younger brother named Kankichi. The Secrets of Akko-chan (1998) Portrayals Voice Acting *Osomatsu-kun (1966)- Unknown/uncredited *1969 series- Sumiko Shirakawa *Ataro (1969)- Akiko Tsuboi *1988 series- Kazuko Sugiyama *1998 series- Kikumi Umeda The replacement character of Himeka in the 1990 Ataro is voiced by Michie Tomizawa. Live Action Gallery Trivia * At the time of the first serialization, the "Tomoko" name was also used in one of the protagonists of ''O-chan's Eleven Friends ''and may have also provided inspiration for the name of "Totoko". The name would later find itself used on one of the protagonists of 3cm Boy as well. * Moko can be seen in the audience in episode 4 of the 1988 Osomatsu-kun series, depicted more faithfully to her manga design in comparison to how it was interpreted for each Akko anime (other than her hair being colored light brown instead of black). References External Links * Moko profile at Koredeiinoda (Japanese) Category:Characters and Mascots Category:Akko-chan's Got a Secret!